Bruno Goergen
' Bruno Goergen' is a fictional character on the HBO drama Oz, played by Harry O'Reilly. Biography Georgen is a corrupt,bullying bigoted police detective serving time for murdering an arms and weapons dealer. He is given a new identity upon entering Oz as he has turned State's evidence on a major gun smuggling case. While in Oz, he blackmails fellow officer Johnny Basil, who is undercover in Oz, a move that ends up costing him his life. Character storyline Prisoner #00G115 Bruno Goergen. Convicted March 15, 2000. Illegal possesion and sale of Firearms, Murder in the first degree. Sentence: 36 years, up for parole in 18. Season Four Part I Goergen arrives in Oz for murder and recognizes fellow police officer Johnny Basil immediately. He then learns that Basil is posing as a prisoner using the alias Desmond Mobay and is trying to curry favor with the gangs to bust a drug smuggling operation. He tells Basil that as a part of a deal, his identity as a police officer will be kept anonymous as he is the prime witness in a gun smuggling case. Basil confronts Goergen, who blackmails Basil into watching his back while in Oz. In the gymnasium, Goergen is harassed by black inmates Mondo Browne and Leroy Tidd, whom he calls "niggers" in front of Basil (who is also black). Basil secretly gets a guard to break up the fight that takes place and Goergen then angrily approaches him about defending him in the gym. Basil says that defending Georgen in front of the Homeboys will blow his cover. Goergen then threatens to expose his identity if any more harm comes to him while in Oz. In the meantime, Basil posing as Mobay has been told by gang leaders Simon Adebisi, Chucky Pancamo, and Enrique Morales that he can indeed be a member of their crew by killing an inmate and making it look like an accident. Basil, angered by Goergen's blackmail and use of racial epithets plans to make Bruno his victim. Basil then tells him that Augustus Hill knows his identity as a policeman and will keep quiet if the three of them meet at the top of the freight elevator above the woman's dress factory. Convinced that they are going to kill Hill, Goergen goes along, not realizing that he has been set up. At the top of the elevator, Goergen attempts to push Hill off the shaft but as he is trying to do so, Basil pushes him to his death. Goergen's murder draws suspicion from Detective Guinevere McGorry who thinks she knows the reasoning for killing him. After a series of interrogations, Basil, finding that he has been outed as a police officer, confesses to murdering Goergen. This move results in Basil being charged with manslaughter. He ends up serving his time in Oz's Unit J, the prison's police unit. Several of Basil's fellow officers, including his Lieutenant, are not sorry about Goergen's murder. However, Basil's former partner Nancy Mears lambasts him, saying that cops like Basil and Goergen ruin the public's opinion of police. Murders committed *'Unnamed Gun Dealer': Shot to death. (2000) Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Deceased Characters